The Sun's Eclipse
by Random Human 01
Summary: The sun rises and sets every day, but an eclipse is different...


Please Enjoy...

This is all just a figment of my wildly crazy imagination.

* * *

><p>When he retired from Vongola, he dedicated himself fully to serving under the will of God. Like the sun spreading warmth, he spreads joyous energy throughout the town. He had brightened the days of many people through his energetic preaching. He was loved by all and was someone that everyone in town could go to whenever they needed someone to talk to. Even though he's not getting younger by the second, he was still full of energy like the undying sun.<p>

One day, the extreme priest had made up his mind to go around the world to spread the words of God. He said that 'it is extremely necessary to go, and if I go to the extreme, I will do God a favor.' That was what he said to his fellow 'extreme' followers of God, when he told them that he would be gone. Their reaction varied, some wished him a save travel, some worried about his well being, some, who somehow had gotten the 'extreme' bug from said priest said, 'Go! And spread the message of god to the EXTREME' in a loud voice, that made most cringe, and since that the once who said the last was youths who had been inspired by the priest from a young age, they can almost rival the volume of the priest himself! And so, Father Knuckles left Italy, but not before 'saying' his hearty goodbye, 'I will spread our heavenly father's words to the extreme!' and of course said goodbye was 'said' with his usual loud volume.

In his journey, he had spread a lot of joy to a lot of people, and in the end, he ended up in the country of Japan. If he didn't remember wrongly, he had a friend that came from Japan, but the fact that that said friend was alive or not was a mystery. He speaks fluently in the foreign tongue, though he found that it was rare for people there to believe in the same God as he does, but even so, he tried to help as many people there is.

After a week or two in the land of the rising sun, known as Japan, he was getting used to things, when he saw something. He saw a boy about to get hit by a horse carriage, and as fast as his old body could take him, he took off and pushed the boy away, letting himself be right in front of the horses' path. The carriage was going at an awfully fast speed and the driver can barely slow the horse down before an old man with unfamiliar clothing was right in front of him, after pushing the young crying boy away from its path. But as fate would have it, the old man's body was already too weak to handle the impact, and the horse had not time to slow, and they crashed.

Everything seemed to stop at that moment, but somehow, he was happy. He didn't know why. But he was happy. He had no regrets and he was very happy that the young boy had been saved, even if he had to trade his life for it. 'It is worth it,' he thought. People gather around him panicking, looking at him, and screaming, he smiled. A smile that was weak, but that one smile gave the intensity of a thousand suns.

Then, they all quite down, only the rash breathing of the old man was heard. With the last of his strengths, he had turned his head to look at the boy he saved, and said, "I am glad to the extreme that you were save." And with that, he had let out his last breath.

* * *

><p>A loud scream "TO THE EXTREME" was heard through the small town of Namimori. The people withing the ten meter radius or maybe more cringed by the sheer volume, but smile nonetheless, already used to the antics of the ex-boxer. Though old and is supposed to be resting, he just would not rest and keep on shouting extreme on the top of his lungs. People wonder, how in the world could someone as old as old as he was be able to scream and run like that? But it seems that it was a daily occurrence and if it stops, it will be weird.<p>

When one day, the loud and energetic scream had faded from the streets of Namimori, worry had come across the people. Children had asked, "Kaa-san, tou-san, where is that jii-san?" they would ask, the children seemed to love the energetic old man, and found it lonely that the shouts of extremes no longer filled the streets.

Words soon spread that the old man, was in a hospital, sick and unable to live for long. Laughter came from his hospital rooms, and the shouts of extremes also fill the vacant and silent halls of the hospital, lifting the spirits of the doctors, nurses and patients alike.

Day after day, the shouts had faded slowly, fading into silence slowly and when one day when the shouts were no longer heard, it was a gloomy day in Namimori. Looking at the old man breathing his last breaths, they gather, only to hear the man talking to the extreme. From the words that the old man had said that had been deeply planted into the hearts of the people that heard it, "I am Sasagawa Ryohei and my motto in life is extreme," he said, "I have no regrets to the extreme, so live your lives to the EXTREME!" the last word was shouted and that word had echoed through the halls of the hospital, while the life of the man of extremes fades.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Soul Society<strong>_

The sun was shining brighter than any in this particular day in Soul Society, and somewhere on the grassy plains of Rukongai, a young man lays there, unconscious. His arms and legs are spread wide on top of the grass, and on his face was a bright smile. It was a wonder how someone could smile so brightly in their sleep. Maybe he was dreaming a beautiful dream?

The wind was blowing nicely, the sun shines brightly, and it was certainly a really beautiful day for a walk. And walking around the grassy plains of Rukongai is none other than a man wearing a priest robe. He was wondering around aimlessly and taking in the fresh air when he saw a young man lying on top of the grass sleeping, and as the caring man he is, he worries about the young man's well being, so he tried to wake the man up.

"Whoa! That was an extreme sleep!" the man exclaimed as he wakes up. The man has a big smile on his face and he simply looked like he had an extreme sleep indeed, although it's still unknown how sleep could be extreme, but we'll let him say whatever he wants.

"Hey! Are you extremely alright? I was extremely worried that you were hurt." said the man with the priest robe with a look of concern on his face.

"I am EXTREMELY alright!" he said reassuringly. Then the man who was lying on the grass looked around with a face of confusion. "Where am I to the extreme?"

* * *

><p>And so is what happens when two extremely extreme kind hearted extreme boxers died and meet each other in the extreme after life. Or at least that was what I thought to the extreme…<p>

* * *

><p>Then, priest started explaining, a numerous times before the two started 'chatting' about boxing. Though to others who had passed by the two extreme men 'chatting' will have their ears ringing with the word extreme and think that the two was having a shouting contest, and all they know is that no matter who wins, they are EXTREMELY LOUD!<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, and I'm absolutely sorry if it's not good. Writing them is a challenge for me and such so... SORRY!<p>

Inputs are greatly appreciated and I really need them since I have very little experience in writing...

Thank you TO THE EXTREME!


End file.
